


Morning Milk

by WotanAnubis



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Lactation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Korra and Asami have sex and drink milk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Milk

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea back when the Korrasami finale caused a few sleepless night. Only now have I calmed down enough to actually commit it to virtual paper. Whether or not that's a good thing I leave up to you.

Asami awoke, naked and smiling. She could vaguely remember a time where waking up naked was cause for a moment or two's confusion until she remembered she'd fallen asleep next to an equally naked Korra. These days, though, waking up naked next to Korra was the expected normal and Asami wouldn't have it any other way.

Early morning light fell in through the windows, bathing Korra in its gentle glow, as though the sun itself sought to highlight her beauty. She was still asleep, but hopefully for not much longer. Asami already ached for her, her whole body not just yearning to be touched but practically demanding it. She didn't try to fight her rising feelings, just let them wash through her, making her warmer than the sun ever could.

Asami raised herself on her right arm just to watch her sleeping girl better. Without really thinking about it, she let her left hand wander to her breasts and began caressing herself in unconscious anticipation. Her fingertips glided across her sensitive skin, circled her hardening nipples, traced the lower curves of her chest. Asami bit her lower lip. If Korra didn't wake soon she'd have to masturbate. But she didn't _want_ to masturbate. She wanted Korra.

Acting more on learned instinct than anything else, Asami cupped her left breast and squeezed, subtly and rhythmically, ocassionally pausing to reach up with her delicate fingers to ever so slightly pinch her nipple. She squeezed and petted herself without thinking until a small, white bead appeared on the tip of her nipple, trembled there for a moment and fell.

Frozen, Asami stared at the tiny drop of her white breastmilk on Korra's brown skin. She felt the urge to lean down, to let her tongue slip out of her mouth and lick it up, to taste that small mix of Korra and herself. She resisted, though, partly because Korra was still asleep, partly because her milk wasn't really her own. Even so, she did not take her hand away from her chest, began petting her breasts. Although this time she was consciously trying to make her milk flow.

Korra's eyes fluttered open and Asami smiled. The Avatar quickly noticed her and smiled back.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"Have you been awake long?" Korra asked.

Asami slowly, deliberately, moved her hand across her breasts. "Long enough."

Korra gave her a crooked grin. She grabbed Asami's shoulder and moved swiftly, turning her onto her back. Korra loomed over her now, straddling her legs, gleaming wide-awake eyes focused squarely on Asami's milk-dotted breasts.

"I ever tell you how much I love you?" Korra said.

"All the time," Asami replied. "Sometimes even with words."

Korra grinned, placed her hand on Asami stomach and slowly moved them up her body. Asami breathed heavily in antipication, the wet tingling in her pussy overwhelmed by the curious ache in her breasts.

Asami whimpered quietly when Korra's strong hands finally reached her chest and she felt her fingers against her sensitive curves. Apparently not in the mood to play around, Korra began massaging them right away, teasing out an ever more constant flow of milk. It had taken a lot of trial and error for Korra to find some middle ground between painful roughness and unnoticeable gentleness, but she had found it and now she milked Asami expertly.

Asami closed her eyes, moaning softly, warm pleasure spreading through her heating body. It was a strange double feeling; she always felt so content whenever Korra milked her and eased the tension of her full breasts, but she was also perfectly aware of her growing arousal and her awakening need to have Korra tend to her pussy as well.

Asami gasped sharply when she felt Korra's lips kiss one of her breasts. She knew what was coming next, yet she still moaned in lustful surprise when she felt her right nipple enveloped in Korra's warm mouth. A shiver ran through her naked body as Korra lapped at her and drank her milk.

Asami mewed and moaned as Korra leisurely moved back and forth across her chest, suckling at her breasts and always making sure to caress and squeeze whichever breast she wasn't drinking from to keep her milk flowing. Pleasured heat moved through her body in waves and Asami gripped the bedsheets tightly, as though trying to hold out against...

Asami's eyes slammed open when sudden realisation dawned. She'd always loved Korra playing with her breasts even before she'd started lactating for her. And now that they were full of milk they'd only become more sensitive - especially when Korra drained them again so expertly. Perhaps it was only a matter of time before-

Asami's thoughts were interrupted when Korra gripped her slightly harder than usual and she actually saw her own fresh milk spray into the air and land on her brown skin. Panting, she looked down as best she could at Korra happily kissing and lapping at her leaking breasts and felt her pussy twitch with delight.

Asami saw Korra's hand leave her chest and drift down her body, heading resolutely to the moist heat between her legs. She grabbed it before it reached its destination and pulled it back up towards her breasts.

Korra looked up at her, confusion evident in her eyes. "Don't you want me to... you know?"

Asami shook her head. "I just want to give you my milk."

Korra still looked a bit doubtful, but didn't ask any further questions. She'd learned that Asami usually knew what she wanted in the bedroom and arguing about it would just spoil the mood.

Asami moaned happily when Korra returned her attention to her breasts. She embraced the Avatar, in part to hold her against her chest, but mostly just to hold her. Pleasure shivered through her body at the tiniest little suck. Korra, obviously sensing her mood, licked and lapped and caressed and squeezed and drank and milked, sending Asami into upward spiral of fiery delight until...

Asami groaned and shook when she came, clutching Korra against her quaking body. She gasped as bliss filled her being, cleansed her of stress and tension and left her content. It was a brief orgasm, satisfying but intense as it could have been. Even so, it was still overwhelming, leaving Asami in breathless surprise.

"You just came," Korra said. It was a statement, not a question.

Asami nodded mutely.

"Just from me milking you."

Another nod.

"That's... wow. I don't think that's happened before."

Korra's astonished look melted into a cocky grin. She moved across her lover's body, leaving a glistening trail across Asami's bare skin. Before long, Asami was looking up at Korra's gleaming pussy.

Smiling, she grabbed Korra's hips and pulled her down onto her lips. She heard Korra moan happily when her lips caressed her sensitive folds. Her tongue darted out her mouth and she tasted Korra's arousal. She let the tip of her tongue dance all across Korra's slit. She knew exactly how to please and stimulate the Avatar best, so she skillfully avoided doing just that. Instead her nimble tongue played with the Avatar's pussy, arousing her powerful body and filling her mind with lust.

Korra had never been a particularly quiet lover and her moaning and groaning filled the air as her body writhed on Asami's mouth. Asami delighted in all of it - from the erotic noise spilling from Korra's lips to the thick scent of her lust to the glittering taste of her pussy. Even the feeling of her body under hands as she tried to keep her steady was enjoyable. And, as she always did when Korra delighted her, Asami kissed her.

Korra groaned, heartfelt and shivering, when Asami pressed her lips against her lover's slit and pushed her tongue deep into her. She ran her tongue all over those sensitive inner walls, feeling every aroused twitch and spasm of Korra's pleasured pussy. Korra undulated against her and around her, her body moving in time with Asami's exploring tongue.

Asami slowly pulled her tongue out of Korra in one slow, sensuous move that made Korra moan without pause. Asami kissed her pussy with her glistening lips alone in quiet thanks for tasting her juices. Then she flicked her tongue at the very bottom of Korra's slit and, hyenacat-like, dragged the wet appendage all the way, causing a lustful shiver to run through the Avatar and forcing another thick, aroused groan from her lips.

Allowing herself a brief smile, Asami used the tip of her tongue to circle Korra's clit. Korra mewed and whined in brief, high-pitched gasps, her naked body trembling. Asami reacted only by holding Korra tighter and continued continued kissing and licking her just around her clit. She knew Korra was on the very brink and having the Avatar come on her tongue was, perhaps, the second-greatest joy in her life.

Korra's orgasm was neither brief, nor lacking in intensity. She screamed her passion to the world (or at least the bedroom) and while she probably didn't actually drench Asami's face or flood her mouth with the juices from her climaxing pussy, it certainly felt that way. While Korra lost herself in perfect pleasure, Asami became as focused and professional as ever she was, her experienced tongue darting and lapping as fast and best she could to make Korra's orgasm last forever.

Or as long as possible, at least.

 

\- - - - -

 

Korra and Asami sat quietly at their breakfast table. They were still naked, still smiling. While they probably ought to clean up, get dressed and officially Start The Day, neither of them was willing to make any attempt to clear the air of sex still suffusing their rooms.

Asami squeezed her breasts carefully and methodically, filling Korra's cup with what milk still remained. She made a point of it to always have her breasts milked until they were completely empty. She'd gone through a lot of effort to start lactating for Korra and she wasn't about to see any of it wasted.

Korra watched her with curious intensity, as though she was trying to make up her mind about something. She suddenly looked up when she heard the kettle whistle.

"I'll go make the tea."

Asami nodded quietly. She managed to squeeze one or two more drops of milk from her breasts, but then, at least, she was certainly dry. She kept massaging her chest anyway. It never hurt to trick her body into believing there was still more demand for her milk.

Korra returned with a single cup of tea which she placed in front of Asami before grabbing the cup filled with her breastmilk. She took a sip, then resumed staring at her with the same strange intensity as before.

Asami ignored it. If Korra had something to say, she would say it when it was ready. In the mean time, she had a nice cup of tea to enjoy.

"You know, I don't think I made that tea quite right," Korra said at last.

Asami looked at her and placed her cup back on the table. Korra sat down next to her and looked at it.

"Yeah, needs milk," she said.

Asami, who had never taken milk with her tea in her life, nodded calmly. "You may be right."

"Good thing I got some then."

Korra squeezed her breasts together and began stroking and caressing them. Asami licked her lips, already feeling the desire rising to have those hands caress her own breasts. Eventually, a faint trickle of milk flowed from Korra's dark nipples and, at first, landed on the table. A quick aim adjustment later and Korra's milk mingled with Asami's tea.

"And that's it," Korra said a few short moment later. For some reason she sounded apologetic.

Asami took her cup and drank her tea. In a sense, it was the worst tea she had ever tasted. In another, far more important sense, it was the greatest tea she had ever tasted. Part of her knew that, from now on, the finest tea from the most expensive teahouse wouldn't be enough for her if it wasn't also flavoured with Korra's milk.

"So," Asami said, her voice trembling only a little. "Since when are you...?"

"I've been trying for a while now," Korra admitted. "I started actually making milk a couple of days back. I don't have nearly as much as you do, obviously, but, y'know, I hope..."

Asami gently took Korra's hand. Korra gave her a relieved smile.

"So, uhm, how do you like your tea?"

Asami smiled. And then, as she always did when Korra delighted her, she kissed her.


End file.
